First Times
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: Kousuke was the first Blade Child Kanone met after he learned of his true nature. After a neardeath experience via Hunters, Kousuke learns that he'll always have Kanone to watch his back. KanoneKousuke, smut, fluff, and random stuffed animal abuse.


It's pretty much pwp, which for those of you who don't know stands for porn without plot.. or point.. something along those lines. It's senseless smut, basically. It was requested and well... this is what I came up with in like.. two hours.. so enjoy!

Dedicated to Polaris18... or StrawberryHizumi...or L'Arc Hyde... whichever.

* * *

The redhead was the first one he found after he learned of his nature. He was only seven at the time, and three years later he ran into his first brother. Of course, Kousuke thought Kanone was just crazy and tried to get away from him. The brunette was persistent, though, and felt almost responsible for Kousuke after he had told him everything. The younger boy finally accepted that perhaps the odd child was speaking the truth, but was still wary of him. Regardless, Kanone offered to show him how to defend himself, and Kousuke figured it was worth learning how to kill people. He'd always had an unnatural obsession with knives, which scared his mother. He still remembered the first time she ran across him, at only age five, holding one of the kitchen's larger butcher knives between his small hands. Despite several attempts to draw the young boy's attention away from knives, every time the woman found him alone, he had another blade in his hands.

It took him a while to get used to the feel of the handle in his hand, and soon learned that he enjoyed smaller knives rather than larger ones. They were easier to maneuver with and conceal, not to mention he could carry more of them at a time. Still, he only had his spare time when he was alone to play with them and that wasn't much training at all. So, when Kanone offered to show him how to pierce through leaves 50 yards away without fail, his curiosity drew him to the brunette. Within a few months, Kousuke could expertly handle the knives he had always carried with him so fondly.

Currently, he was putting those skills to good use as he flicked his wrist and sent a shining gleam of metal into a man's stomach. It was the first real proof he had seen since meeting Kanone that his fate might just be cursed. The man was a Hunter, the brunette had explained, and his purpose in life was to rid the world of their kind. _"Kill or be killed." _Kousuke thought, ducking down as bullets sailed by his head, splicing a few locks of bright red hair. He had that mentality whenever facing an opponent, and now it was more obvious than ever. Kanone hadn't been lying, and if the young boy, only ten years old now, didn't kill this man, he would be dead within minutes.

The Hunter fell silent, and the emerald-eyed boy thought he was clear. He knew he had injured his pursuer, and if it had been badly enough, he could run away. His immediate instinct was to kill the man here, but Kanone had told him to think before he acted; that it could mean the difference between life and death. The brunette had become his teacher, and he didn't want to disappoint him by getting killed through reckless actions. So, biting back the urge to check behind him, he ran. He raced away from the forest that he had been practicing in, whipping past trees. He barely even noticed when a branch caught his sleeve and ripped the material.

Ten minutes of nonstop running and finally the youth's pace slowed. He panted slightly, glancing behind his shoulder to see only leaves rustling in the breeze. A slow grin spread over his lips as he realized he had gotten away. His first encounter with a man of much higher skill and he had escaped with only the scratch from a passing tree. Deciding that the Hunters weren't so tough and Kanone had just been being careful with his countless warnings, Kousuke turned to head to his mentor's house to inform him of his encounter. He spun on his heel, as cocky as ever and took a step... right into a blood shirt.

The redhead blinked and stumbled back, tripping over a risen tree root and fell to the ground. He looked up to see the Hunter he had thought he had escaped from looming over him. The younger of the two gritted his teeth, _"Shit, this is bad." _He thought, stating the obvious in his head as the much taller man raised his gun, aiming it at the tanned forehead. Kousuke quickly grabbed for a knife, but realized then that he was completely out. He had been practicing on the trees and had left a good deal of his blades embedded in the bark when the Hunter's first bullet whizzed by his head, nearly clipping his ear. _"Really bad." _He corrected himself. His eyes shut tightly as he saw the Hunter's finger tighten on the trigger. Moments later, a shot sounded and the Blade Child jumped, tensing at the expected pain that never came. He heard a thud and opened his brilliant green eyes to see the Hunter slumped in front of him on the ground. His raised his sights to see none other than Kanone standing behind the body, gun still raised and smoke billowing from the barrel.

Kousuke opened his mouth to speak, but the elder boy cut him off, "You can't be careless." He scolded, "These men will give their lives for their mission, never assume you've gotten away."

"You told me not to make rash decisions and get away if I could!" the redhead argued, shaken and distressed.

"Escape only if you _have _to." Kanone corrected him, "If you have the opportunity to kill your enemy, by all means, take it. Just don't persist when it's hopeless."

Green eyes cast their gaze downward. He had failed in trying to impress Kanone and nearly gotten himself killed. "Sorry." He muttered.

Olive green eyes watched the boy, who was still sprawled on the ground, for a few more moments before smiling, "You did well for your first time." He admitted, "You put up quite a fight and even injured him."

"But if it weren't for you, he would have-" The redhead was cut off by Kanone quickly kneeling down in front of him and pushing himself forward until the two connected at the lips.

Kousuke blinked a few times and stared at the brunette, who cut the kiss off as quickly as he started it, "No one can be perfect." He whispered, "That's why we Blade Children have to stick together and watch each other's backs."

A small nod and the green-eyed boy closed his eyes tightly, wrapping his arms around his mentor's neck. _"I was scared." _He realized, _"Terrified, I couldn't even move." _He knew then that he didn't want to die, without a doubt. He wanted to stay, but why? He glanced up to the older boy and knew why. He wanted to stay with Kanone, more than anything he'd ever wanted in his life.

"So, it's alright." Kanone assured the younger boy, pulling him closer, "Because we'll be here to watch each other's backs." Another nod and Kousuke moved closer to the brunette who captured his lips in another kiss, slightly more mature this time. It wasn't a quick, chaste kiss like previously, but a real kiss. The redhead leaned into the gesture and returned the kiss. He wasn't familiar with the act, but knew he could trust Kanone with whatever it was he was planning.

The dominate boy slowly laid his friend down in the underbrush of the wooded area they were in, chuckling as bits of dirt and dust got caught in the mass of red hair. He ran a hand through the surprisingly-soft tresses and went in for another, even more passionate kiss. This time, he slipped his tongue from his mouth into Kousuke's, easily, and explored the new territory as carefully as he could. His probing tongue reached into every crevice of the young boy's mouth, lastly running along the other tongue, baiting it out.

Kousuke responded quickly, almost flustered, and pressed his tongue against Kanone's, who seemed much more skilled at this. In fact, the boy's attention was so focused on the kiss that he didn't even notice Kanone's hand sliding up his shirt until nimble fingers pinched one of his nipples, sending a slight shiver down his spine. His breath caught in his throat as his body reflexively pressed against the digits and he dared to go a bit further, moving his own mouth away from Kanone's and trailing light kisses down the older boy's jawline. He closed his eyes as a hand trailed through his hair and tugged his head closer, and taking that as a good sign, he slowly sucked on small patches of skin on his journey down the slender neck. He reached Kanone's pulse to find that it was beating a little faster, but not nearly as rapid as his own. He pushed all thoughts of what that could mean aside and nipped as the pulsing flesh.

While Kousuke was busy nibbling on his pulse, Kanone began to progress further, unbuttoning the short-sleeved short and sliding it off his future-lover's shoulders. Kousuke lifted his body up slightly to allow Kanone to strip him completely of his shirt and was soon laid back on the ground where Kanone straddled him and ran a hand down his now-exposed chest, fingertips gliding feather-light touches over his right side where his missing rib was. Kousuke tensed for only a moment before relaxing into the touch. This was Kanone, he wouldn't do anything to harm him.

Seeing that he had his partner's full trust, the brunette grinned slightly and placed a light kiss on that same spot, earning a small groan from the boy under him. He sucked on it slowly, adding just the slightest bit of pressure all the while slipping his hand further down the boy's chest and into his pants. Kousuke, however, was focused on the small part of skin that was being teased lightly with sharp teeth. Kanone made his way over to the same nipple he had pinched before and sucked on it roughly, dragging his teeth across it. A soft moan was his reward, and a louder one left the redhead's throat as his hand made its presence known by wrapping around the younger one's hardening member. The sensation was completely foreign to Kousuke, but he knew it was good and he wanted more. A few uttered words pressed Kanone on to slowly stroke the organ, which was now pressing painfully against his pants. Kousuke quickly resolved the problem by slipping the rest of his own clothes off and gasping as the cool air wrapped around what parts of his member weren't covered by Kanone's hand.

Olive eyes watched as Kousuke stripped himself and involuntarily bucked into his hand, trying to warm himself up. Kanone obliged, moving his hand quicker and slowly creating friction to heat up the other boy's member. Kousuke couldn't help but let out another moan and spread his legs slightly wider, leaving himself freely open for Kanone. He honestly didn't care what the brunette did, seeing as how what he was doing now was so wonderful.

The older boy let a small smirk cover his lips as a blush presented itself on Kousuke's face and the redhead tilted back in ecstacy as the pleasuring hand squeezed tighter. Kanone easily undressed himself with one hand, all the while building up speed and earning a few approving mewls from his friend. His other hand slowly slid up the small thigh until it was firmly gripping Kousuke's ass. The redhead didn't even seem to notice until one slender digit poked at his entrance. His green eyes snapped open and locked with Kanone's own, darker eyes for a lingering moment. They soon slowly closed once more in pleasure as nails dug into his member, granting Kanone full access to his body.

Pleased with the reaction, the older boy ran his fingers slowly across Kousuke's tip, coating them in a thin layer of the boy's pre-cum and promptly slipping one in the tight hole. Kousuke seemed to barely register the finger as he was lost in his own pleasures. Kanone placed his mouth over the younger virgin's and quickly shoved two more digits in the boy's entrance. They were noticed and caused the adolescent to arch his back and let out a small cry, which was muffled by Kanone's mouth. The brunette once again slipped his tongue in his lover's mouth, waiting for him to settle down. Adjusting to the pain and sensation, Kousuke silenced himself and soon pressed back against the intrusion, finding a certain masochistic pleasure in the pain.

Sensing that the necessary preparation was over, Kanone removed his fingers and replaced it with his own aching member, which was begging for a release. Without much more warning than a small nip to the uke's bottom lip, the older boy pushed himself into the small hole, stretching it out much more than the three fingers. Kousuke's back arched once more at the pain shooting up his spine, but once again adjusted and sensed that small tingle of pleasure through the pain. Soon he was moaning once more as Kanone started a slow thrusting motion with his hips, feeling out the mechanics of it all. He was a virgin by anyone's standards, but knew a bit about it. Going on logic and what he'd heard, he quickly found a suitable rhythm and timed his thrusts with the strokes of his hand.

Hearing his lover's moans excited Kanone just a bit and he felt his member swell even more with the added pleasure of Kousuke's muscles closing in around him. He lost himself for a few moments in the warmth of the boy under him and unconsciously started to move faster, wanting his own release. He quickly pounded into the small body, getting off on the small gasps, moans, and pleas of his underling.

"K-Kanone.." the redhead moaned out, wrapping his legs around the slender waist and raising his hips. The two clashed at the mouth once more in a messy and passionate kiss as Kanone drove himself deeper into the boy, striking a small bundle of nerves. A few more hits to the younger one's prostate and the young boy cried out his mentor's name once more before cumming heavily into his new lover's hand. His muscles orgasmed around Kanone's member, massaging it gently. Panting lightly, Kanone slammed harder into the redhead, feeling his own release spill out of him and fill the younger boy. He struggled for a minute to control his breathing before pulling slowly out of the boy and rolling onto a patch of grass next to his companion.

The two laid there for a moment, both staring upwards at the cloudy sky before Kanone closed his eyes, composing himself, and sat up. He slowly began the unwanted process of tugging his clothes on and glanced to the yawning boy. He wanted nothing more than to lay back down and curl up under the willow tree they had ended up near with his boyfriend, but knew he had duties at home. Kousuke glanced to him, seeing that he was preparing to leave and nearly opened his mouth to plead with him to stay for just a little bit longer. He knew, though, that Kanone was thinking of both of them by standing up and turning away. If he stayed, Kousuke would stay. The Hunter's body was still laying a few feet away and if the two were found with it, things would go badly. Kanone's leaving forced Kousuke to pull on his own clothes and stand with slight difficulty and follow behind the brunette.

"Hey...Kanone?" Kousuke asked after a few moments of walking.

The conniving boy glanced back with a genuine smile, "Yes?"

"Can I stay over at your place tonight?" It was a timid question, not like Kousuke at all. Being so submissive wasn't like him, either, though.

_"Perhaps being vulnerable has changed him a bit." _Kanone thought, but knew that wasn't quite it. Kousuke was too stubborn to change too easily, "Of course you can." There was no harm in letting the boy get a little closer. After all, they'd have to be close if they were to watch each other's backs all the time.

"Alright... I'll go home and grab some clothes then." A bright grin found its way to the redhead's lips before he waved a hand and ran off down a path that led over a hill.

Kanone chuckled and shook his head, walking his own path through a grassy field and arriving home not ten minutes later. _"That Hunter was close by my home." _He thought idly as he made his way into his bedroom. All serious thoughts stopped, though, as he saw one of his cats, not his favorite, but still one of the many, on his bed. The young cat, barely no longer a kitten, had with him a ripped up stuffed panda that Kanone had given him to play with. He'd never thought the horny animal would be playing with it like _this_, though. Right in the middle of his bed, the black creature was going to town on the poor panda's face, claws dug into the fuzzy hind legs. Kanone just shook his head and turned, walking out of his room to give his friend some privacy. _"Seems today isn't just my first time."_

* * *

O.o... you know you don't want to ask. Hey, it was part of the request x-x. Well, a cat humping something.. the panda was random and suggested by a friend. Poor panda... anyway, there it is. Hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
